


A new friend

by yuuago



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: Elsa doesn't know what Anna has planned, but she's ready to go along with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



> Hi! Here's just a little something. :) Have a great day!

"Come on, Elsa. No peeking!"

"Okay, okay! If you say so." Elsa laughed, and shook her head, and pulled the blindfold down over her eyes again. "How much farther is it?"

The glimpse down the hallway hadn't given her much of a clue about where they actually were, or where they were going, or what surprise would be waiting for her when they got there.

"It's just a little bit farther," Anna said, taking her by the hand again, and gently steering her down the hall. "We're almost there."

The first anniversary of Elsa's coronation was approaching, and Anna hadn't been able to sit still for three full days. Elsa had noticed; it was hard _not_ to notice the way she kept fidgeting, and biting at her lip, and smiling to herself as she thought about a mysterious _something_. But what was she planning?

Every time Elsa asked what was on her mind, Anna just laughed and did her best to sidestep the question. And every time that happened, it just made Elsa even more curious.

In the end, Elsa decided to be patient. She was good at being patient. Anna would tell her what this was all about eventually, wouldn't she? Her sister wasn't the kind of person who could keep a secret for very long. And finally –

"Okay, just down here – oh, wait, watch your step! Careful – I'm sorry! Just through here now –"

Finally, they stopped.

"Just wait a minute, okay?"

"Well, all right." Elsa clasped her hands in front of her and waited. She had already done quite a bit of waiting; a little more wouldn't hurt, especially not if it meant she would finally find out what had Anna so excited.

She turned her head to one side, then the other. Try though she might, she couldn't see a single thing with the blindfold on. She wasn't even quite sure which room she was in; it might have been Anna's bedroom, but it was impossible to be certain. Anna had spun her around so many times that it was a miracle she could tell left from right.

From somewhere in the room, she heard a soft _Mrrrp_ sound. What was that-?

"Okay, you can take off the blindfold now."

Finally! Elsa slipped it off quickly, smiling. Then she gasped.

Anna stood in front of her, with an excited look on her face, and her arms full of cat. 

It wasn't just any cat, but the biggest, whitest, fluffiest cat that Elsa had ever seen.

"Who is this?" Elsa asked as she stepped over to her. Her hand lifted to pet it, then she paused, hesitating.

Anna smiled, her eyes bright. "Her name's Ida. And guess what? She's yours. Here, take her."

"But-" Elsa didn't get much farther than 'but'. Before she could say anything more, Anna was handing the cat over. 

"I wanted you to have something special," Anna said. "Because this year has gone so great, even after – well, okay, so it didn't start great, but when we fixed it, and _then_ it was great, and it turns out you're pretty good at this whole being-a-queen thing now that we've got that all worked out, and-"

Elsa pressed her face into the cat's fur, and let her sister babble on for a moment. She wanted to say that it was fine, that Anna really didn't have to, but for the moment she was so distracted that she couldn't even get the words out.

As for the cat, Ida didn't seem to mind being held. After the initial surprise at being handed over, she nestled quite comfortably in Elsa's arms, nuzzling against her cheek. And she was so _soft_! 

Anna was still talking.

"And I mean, you like cute things so much, so-"

"I understand," Elsa said. Laughed. "Really, I do. Thank you."

Anna stepped forward to wrap her arms around her shoulders, squeezing her tight in one of the hugs that had become so familiar. 

As Elsa leaned into her sister's hug, she felt more than heard a low rumbling from the new friend she held in her arms.


End file.
